


I Would Cry If I Could, But It Does No Damn Good

by natu



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Phone Calls, heathers dead, jd thinks veronica has lost it, talks with the dead, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: Veronica has an interesting conversation with someone she thought had left her life completely.





	I Would Cry If I Could, But It Does No Damn Good

**Author's Note:**

> i have a huge issue with tenses so plz tell me if somethings off, i switched this from entirely past to present so it got kinda confusing. also peep that falsettos title babyyy. idk where i was going with this fic, sorry, but please enjoy! i love comments <3

Veronica shut her bedroom door after an exhausting day. Her parents had been pestering her to get her homework done ever since JD had left an hour ago to discuss how they were going to handle the... situation at hand. Situation, y'know, being the girl she had a hand in with killing. Heather Chandler. The queen of Westerburg was finally knocked down from her throne. But at what cost? Her life? It seems so. 

But now Veronica has a shit ton of homework to do. Just because a very popular girl ‘killed herself’ doesn’t mean Veronica's APUSH test is going to be delayed. That's just not how the world works.  
'Sadly' Veronica thinks to herself as she gets out her notebook and sits on her bed, twirling her (very) expensive gel highlighter in hand. Her eyes scroll her note pages and finds the section she needs to study.  
'The Roaring 20s... I wish I lived then. Nothing to worry about except how thin to pluck my eyebrows.' 

The moment the tip of the pen touches the paper, though, a tear runs down her face and she already knows what's happening before it even starts. She quickly wipes away the tear and stands with shaking legs. Veronica makes her way to her phone and dials JD's number. She grips the desk her phone is sitting on with white knuckles as he takes ages to answer. The sound of a yawn and a grumble makes the pit in her stomach rise to her throat. 

"Yello?"  
A weak laugh emits from her when she hears that stupid greeting. "JD, I need you to come over again," she whispers, her voice already straining from holding back tears.  
"Why what's-"  
Veronica hangs up before he can finish his sentence and slams her phone on the receiver, the only sound in the room being her labored breathing in attempts not to cry. Her grip on the desk tightens in alarm as the sound of her phone ringing joins in a harmony with her breathing. She's about to scream. How hard can it be to follow one simple direction?  
"JD, are y-"  
"Everyone knows it was you Veronica," an unnaturally smooth voice comes from the other line.

At this moment, Veronica is glad for her iron death grip on the desk or else she might fall over with shock.  
"Heather?"  
"Yes, Veronica, hello."  
"You're... but you're..."  
"Dead? Oh, yes, sadly. It's quite a shame I had to die by the likes of you and Jesse James. But that's not why I'm here talking to you Veronica."  
Veronica swallows hard.  
"No response, huh? Good. You always knew to stay in your place... Or not. That's why I'm dead, I guess. Now, Veronica listen carefully. You're not slick. Everyone in town knows what you and your little boytoy have done to me. Why even, the police are on their way now! Can't you hear them?"  
"You're a god damn liar, Heather Chandler. You always have been and you always will be! Even in death."  
Heather's cackle of a laugh erupts, causing Veronica to pull the phone away from her ear with a mix of disbelief and disgust.  
"Goodbye, Veronica. I hope to see you with me soon." 

A sudden rustling from her window makes her snap her head away from the phone and she freezes, making eye contact with JD who is casually climbing into her window. Her petrified stare frightens him so much that his leg gets caught on the windowsill and he falls into her room. She's still standing at her desk, phone by her ear as he comes strolling over to greet her.  
"Hey!" he said, head tilting with concern, "What're you...?" his sentence drifts off as his confusion only grows from that point on.  
"Please, JD," she weakly waves her hand that holds the phone, "Help?" 

He grabs the phone out of her hand and slams it on the desk as she had done earlier, and tries to lead her to her bed but realizes her fingers are basically glued to the desk. She closes her eyes and silently starts crying as he pries her fingers off the desk with all his might and awkwardly laughs afterwards. She stretches her cramped fingers and refuses to look at JD.  
"Well, I hope that's not the only thing you have a death grip on... Oh, Veronica."  
Finally noticing his girlfriend's fastly deteriorating mental state, he grabs her hand and gets her to sit on the bed, her eyes not focusing on him but on her royal blue duvet as he kneels in front of her.  
"Veronica, what's wrong?" he puts his hand on her knee and she flinches, making him retract it instantly.  
"It's Heather. She's... dead!"  
"Yeah isn't it fantastic? Finally that bitch got what she deserved..." JD's voice quiets at the end of his sentence as Veronica finally looks at him with a tearful glare.  
"No, it's not fantastic, JD! We took another human being's life with our own two hands," her fists balls at her sides, "Well, not two hands but it still counts as murder. Jesus christ, we're murderers! Plain and simple. We're gonna be haunted by this for the rest of our lives! We'll never be able to put this behind us. She called me, JD! She called me and threatened me saying the police were on their way and-"  
"She called you?" JD cuts Veronica's rant session off and she sighs.  
"Yes, she did."

Many emotions flash over JD's face at once. Disbelief being the main one.  
"Veronica, she's dead. She couldn't have... called you," he says slowly, unsure how to handle this situation suddenly.  
"Well she did."  
"Your grief is eating up at you. You imagined it."  
"I had an entire conversation with her, JD," Veronica's voice becomes set.  
Veronica usually reacts well to logic, but it doesn't seem logic will get through to her right now.  
"You're crazy, she didn't call you. She's dead."  
"JD, you weren't there!" Veronica yells, "You didn't hear her! She spoke to me on the fucking phone telling me about how the cops were coming after us!"  
The pair goes silent.  
Veronica opens her mouth to say something but JD stands up before she can.  
"Do you hear that, Veronica?" she listens closely and shakes her head, "Of course not. Because the police aren't on their way here because her death was a suicide! Remember?"

Panic rises up in her stomach as he goes towards the window, but he only goes over to close and lock it. He walks back over and lays on Veronica's bed, not moving any of her work that is sprawled out.  
"Fine," he says cooly, no hint of emotion in his voice, "Let's say she called you. But how would she do that if she's dead, Veronica? Do they now have hotlines in hell? Did she call from 1-800-BITCH-EXPRESS?"  
She adjusts herself so that she's sitting next to his laying form. "I... don't know what's happening here. I really don't. But I do know what I heard. No amount of fighting and yelling will change that."  
Her head falls to her chest but JD lifts up her chin so that she is looking at him.  
"Keep talking."  
"What do you want me to say? She threatened me from beyond the grave is all that happened," she said.  
JD gives a snort. "As you do."  
"She told me that she hopes to see me with her soon. Like in hell."  
"I bet hell doesn't even want her."  
Veronica gives a soft smile. As shitty and manipulative JD is, he can make her feel better, kinda. 

JD wipes a stray tear on her cheek from where he's laying, surprising Veronica because she doesn't even notice that she is still crying.  
"Even if it wasn't real, and I'm just crazy, you won't leave me, right?"  
"Crazy or not, I'll always be here."  
Veronica finally lays down next to JD, and looks at her ceiling. They lay in silence until JD speaks again. 

"I guess I can believe you. Stranger things have happened to us." 

In actuality, JD doesn't believe a word Veronica has said, he just knows it's better to placate her for the time being than feed into her fantasies. Veronica seems too tired to realize this and accepts his answer. They lay there for the remainder of the night, Veronica never touching her APUSH notes unless she's moving them off the bed to move closer to JD.


End file.
